1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to interactive computerized game systems and, more particularly, to music video games.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In existing music video games, the gameplayer must activate buttons or keys on a game controller in time with an audio and/or visual display of music. Many games involve specialized game controllers which simulate the look or feel of a musical instrument or dance experience.
Large-scale arcade games such as Konami's “Dance Dance Revolution™,” for example, involve a “dance pad” game controller with several arrow panels. Using his feet, the gameplayer must press the dance pad panels according to a series of arrow images displayed on the screen in front of him. The arrow images correlate to the beat of a chosen song, and the gameplayer's success depends on his ability to time and position his steps with the display of music.
Other music video games include specialized game controllers which simulate the look and/or feel of a musical instrument. RedOctane's “Guitar Hero”, for example, includes a specialized guitar controller which is an approximately ¾ scale reproduction of an actual electric guitar. The guitar controller includes fret buttons, a strum bar, and a whammy bar. The gameplayer must hold down the correct fret button while pressing the strum bar at the appropriate time in response to a display of musical notes on the video screen.